


《Cigarette》

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian





	《Cigarette》

@少年尔尔

林在范听到隐忍的低音忍不住要笑，使坏道，“阿，原来我们哥是想要了才出来找我的呀～”手指去摸侧肩上的人的耳朵，不出意外地感受到了羞恼的热意。

 

顺着贴伏的身子，林在范顺着嶙峋的背摸下去直到停在尖翘的臀肉上，开始恶意地揉拧。段宜恩很瘦，谁都知道他食量大却不长肉，唯一就是屁股上还有点肉，卖萌撒娇时林在范在镜头前还要极力控制自己不往扭来扭去的屁股上看。

 

手指沿着裤线去抚摸臀缝，指尖一用力，段宜恩就贴得愈加紧密。林在范又去捧了巴掌脸凑近去亲，牙齿咬在嘴唇上，舌头也干干脆脆地伸入扫荡。很快，段宜恩的舌尖被浓烈烟草味沾染，尝出一点苦意来。

 

林在范见撩得差不多了松了手，“好了回去再喂饱你，这里没有润滑的东西，怕你疼。”

 

段宜恩垂下眼睛小小声说了一句，“我买了套。”说着从兜里摸出来一个保险套递给林在范，又把脸埋到他肩头上。

 

林在范这次是真的哭笑不得，“买套就不怕遇见粉丝或者记者吗？”段宜恩闻言把脸更往肩膀里埋，声音更闷了，“林在范你做不做！”

 

做呀，Mark哥都请了安全套的客了。被肘击了一记。林在范闭了嘴。

 

林在范摸索着去脱了段宜恩的裤子，隔着内裤往外扯了扯半硬的性器。段宜恩闷哼，声音小小地呜咽了几声。林在范蹲下来给他口交，段宜恩就不说话了。唾液濡湿内裤，晶莹的不知道是什么。

 

段宜恩射出来以后浑身都软，瘫在宽宽的吧台椅上，交叠着手臂自己脱了宽松的T恤，赤裸着两条细白的腿就缠上了林在范的腰，很执着的，“要做。”

 

段宜恩脾性倔强，固执得很可爱。林在范见他实在坚持，利索地拉了裤链，放出早已鼓胀的阴茎，套上段宜恩给他的套，把他湿掉的内裤扒了，用手握着那话儿在密穴口来来回回地挺动着腰研磨蹭动。直到穴口被蹭得油光发亮，淫秽地闪着水光，段宜恩拿脚跟敲了敲他的背，“进来吧”林在范就插了进去。段宜恩拥着他，皱着眉头受着那一下似要撕裂的劈开。

 

林在范进了一半，实在紧得厉害，又上下去揉了乳头和臀肉，两人抱着细细地吻了一会儿，林在范这才一杆到底，掐着段宜恩的细腰大操大干，毫无章法地四处抽动，想把残留的生涩感全都肏软了，酥了，化了。

 

段宜恩依赖着他，胸膛随着动作气息起起伏伏，像是被风吹拂着飘荡的一根苇草。他仰着细长的脖子搂着林在范的宽肩，林在范把身上缠着腰的两条腿折到那人的耳边。段宜恩身体很柔韧依然吃得消，于是把放在肩上的手松了，两手转而去抓自己的两只脚掌。这样就更方便林在范站着办他了。

 

林在范手掌压着他的小腿，从上到下地俯视着他，小穴对着他正吃着他进进出出的大家伙，饥渴地蠕动着。在仅透着丝丝缕缕灯光漆黑一片的房间里，闪亮的也只有淫靡的这处和段宜恩明明灭灭的眼神而已。林在范插入着操弄，微微弯了膝盖低下头去在他的乳粒上舔弄了会儿，又去吮他胸部的皮肤，又凭着记忆把段宜恩胸口的那颗小黑痣舔着吸了一口。

 

这样，即使不开灯，段宜恩浑身也能发着水色的亮光燃点林在范的眼眸。

 

在模糊不清的黑暗里，听觉和触觉仿佛被放大无数倍。段宜恩浑身敏感得很，被随意抚弄在每一处都能激起他微微发抖的战栗，更别提唇舌并用在他身上又轻又重地落下痕迹。身上那人喘息的声音自己拼命压抑的呻吟在空荡荡的包厢里来来回回，震得他只好咬紧自己的嘴唇。

 

林在范觉察他格外情动，即使隔着薄薄的保险套也能感受到包裹着他的甬道被平日更加紧致，舒爽得他头皮发麻，耸动着腰干那处销魂，他去舔段宜恩咬着嘴唇的虎牙，有意地发出啧啧的声响，唇上留有的烟味像在段宜恩的嘴里落了灰，“Mark哥今天好热情，真可爱。”段宜恩眼眶里含着一点情欲的泪毫无威慑力地瞪他，在黑暗里洌滟地闪闪烁烁。

 

林在范用阳具鞭笞着他，用手去摸他两侧清晰的肋骨，连腹肌线条都纤细，肋骨随着他操动的姿势一下一下凸显又消失，像是要从肚子上生长出纵横的枝蔓禁锢着林在范好叫他嵌入骨血不许逃离。

 

段宜恩在做爱的时候也不大出声，安安静静地承受，被欺负狠了才从漂亮的菱形嘴唇里逸出一星半点的呻吟。林在范每次都往死里做他，直折腾他真的像个任他摆布的布偶娃娃，漂亮又听话，让林在范完全抛弃韩国式的繁文缛节放肆又大胆地让这位队内大哥顺从地做一些满足他欲望的事情。

 

身下的人眼睛像秋水一般荡漾，手和腿柔软得像含着他阴茎的肉穴，看样子已经被搞得晕晕乎乎了。

 

“Mark…Mark…”他直呼他的名字，温厚的声音像是中国的陈酿，段宜恩在小时候用筷子蘸过偷吃几次就醉过几次，这次也一样。“唔…在范呀…”段宜恩被撞得摇摇晃晃，回应的声音也支离破碎，手倒还是死死抓着自己的脚掌。林在范贴近他的耳朵，呼出的气通过耳道简直要煮沸他的大脑，“我们Mark叫我一声哥哥吧。叫在范欧巴。”香烟的气息一点点侵进他的脑袋，他像是躺在被烟雾造成的一朵云上和林在范交欢。

 

“欧巴？…”段宜恩像是没有听清，含糊地重复了一遍。林在范又凶又狠地捅进去，含着耳朵黏黏糊糊地舔，好脾气地又教他，“叫在范欧巴。”

 

段宜恩像是面容精致的提线木偶被情欲的丝线拉扯着嘴巴，“在范欧巴…阿在范欧巴…”拔高了的声线没有一丝低音炮的沉稳，杂糅在无意识的呻吟里是说不出的媚惑软糯。有什么关系呢，林在范满意极了，反正这叫人痴狂的媚态独属于我。

 

他把他的一双手和腿解放下来，“抱着我。”偏偏在一片混沌里还能看见林在范眼睛上那两颗小痣，段宜恩的腿软软地垂在两侧，拥抱却很用劲，拱起腰身去亲他的眼皮。林在范于是紧抱着他的腰，把下身牢牢楔入用劲操干了好几十次，在段宜恩被他哄的语不成调“在范欧巴…在范欧巴”里泄了进去。

 

段宜恩温顺地被他抱着等他射完，林在范喘着粗气，之前猛然升腾起来的的烟瘾似乎一下子就消失了。

夜是冷的，你是暖的，亦是有瘾的。

 

他拔出避孕套丢在地上，像丢弃一个烟头。让段宜恩换了趴伏的姿势，又插进了被做的湿热的后穴里。“欧巴得让你吃饱才行。”林在范从后背抱住他，像烟雾那般笼着。


End file.
